Survivors
by Kuroyami Fukaikuro
Summary: An accident causes Sora to be stranded on Ooo, where he meets Finn. Will Sora ever return home? T just in case. {ON HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

Survivors

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence.**

**Author's Note: Hello! I'll be working on this along with my other stuff, so expect irregular updates.**

Prologue: Ship Failiure

Sora, Donald and Goofy were riding on the gummy ship after Donald and Goofy picked Sora up for an important meeting with the king. Their usual path was blocked by meteors, so they had to take a detour.

Suddenly, the ships alarms blared.

"What's wrong?" Sora yelled.

"I don't know! I think some Heartless or Nobody or something shot something at us!" Donald yelled in response.

The ship, no longer able to move, was in the pathway of a meteor.

"Quick!" said Goofy. "To the escape pods!"

They ran towards the back of the ship.

"What the- what happened to all the escape pods?"

Escape pods only held one person each, and bigger escape pods cost as much as five new gummy ships (the economy sucks, okay?). To compensate, they bought three escape pods, which cost way less individually. However, they found that the other two had jettisoned due to a mechanical failure, leaving them with one.

They all looked at each other. Sora said what the other two thought he would.

"One of you guys take it."

"No, Sora!" Donald said. "You're the Keyblade bearer. Your life is worth more than ours!"

Sora began to protest, but was cut short with a sudden _thud_ as Goofy hit him in the back of his head with his shield. Donald looked at Goofy with a look of horror mixed with questioning.

"You know that if I didn't, he would have kept arguing and we would all die."

Donald nodded. Sora could vaguely see his friends haul him into the escape pod through his glazed over eyes. He wanted to protest, but it didn't make it past his thoughts. Donald closed the roof of the pod as Goofy jettisoned it. Sora recovered a little too late.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS! WHY!" but his screams were unheard as he saw them wave at him, then pull each other into a brotherly hug, tears in their eyes, as the meteor hit the ship and it shattered into an uncountable number of pieces. He himself cried as he looked and saw his pod fall towards a large island.

…

On the island, a boy called for his dog to hurry up.  
>"Come on, Jake! PB said to meet at the roof of the Candy Castle to get the best view of the meteor shower! We're gonna be late!"<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

They ran and just barely made it in time. As they reached the roof, the shower began. The light bathed them all in a faint glow. Finn sat next to the Flame Princess and put his arm around her shoulder. Jake sat with Lady Rainicorn and similarly held her.

"It's beautiful," FP said.

"Yeah," Finn agreed.

Suddenly, they noticed that one of the 'meteors' began to fall towards them. They all jumped of the roof onto Lady or Jake as the 'meteor' grazed the roof of the Castle, then flew off into the Ice Kingdom.

End of Prologue.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week. **


	2. Chapter 2

Survivors

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence.**

**A/N: So yeah, here you go. BTW, this is post KH2. **

Chapter 1: Firaga Ice King

"Woah, what was that?" Finn asked Bubblegum.

"Maybe it was a meteor."

"Let's check it out!" Finn cried as he jumped off Jake and ran towards the Ice Kingdom.

"Finn, wait! It could be dangerous." But she was not heard as he was already outside the walls of the Kingdom.

…

**The Ice Kingdom**

Sora stumbled out of the escape pod looked around. He was surrounded by snow. He summoned his Keyblade and cast Firaga for warmth.

"Ah, man, I can't keep this up for long. Good thing we put a bunch of elixir's in the escape pods."

Suddenly, Sora was surrounded by a bunch of ice monsters, led by an old, blue-skinned man with a crown on his head riding an iceipede.

The old man yelled, "Ice monsters! Knock out the guy and grab his stuff! Maybe if I have some exotic things, a princess will fall in love with me."

"Crap, I don't have time for this."

Sora summoned Bond of Flame and began to attack. The ice monsters fell easily to his skills, but he was frozen by the old man.

"Hahahaha, I have you now!"

Sora, being used to being frozen, broke out however, and cast Firaga on the old man. However, he used the last of his magic doing so, and he limped back towards the pod for an elixir. He opened it and was about to drink, when it was suddenly frozen in his hands.

"Seriously?"

The old man laughed. "You mad, Bro?"

"Well, yes, of course I am!" Sora lunged at the old man and knocked him upside the head. But instead of disappearing into darkness, the old man simply fell unconscious. "Well, that's new. Why didn't he disappear?"

Sora heard a noise and looked behind him. A young boy, about his age, stepped into sight from the blizzard that previously obscured him.

"Oh, snap, Jake, this guy knocked out the Ice King!" Sora looked at the boy with wonder.

"Hey Finn, wait up! What guy?" Now a talking orange dog walked into view. Then again, talking dogs were nothing new. But that brought in thoughts about all the times Goofy saved him, and how he would never pay him back. He pushed the thought aside as a girl with pale gray skin floated in, along with a pink girl and a girl made of fire. Sora wondered what world he was on. He also wondered if this world could possibly weirder than Wonderland.

"Whoa, a human!" the pale girl exclaimed.

"A human? Really? Are you sure, Marceline?" the boy, Finn, asked excitedly.

"Yep, you guys all smell the same. He's definitely human." The girl talked with a hidden excitement. Sora could sense it though, after all that time hanging out with Riku, who was good at hiding his emotions. He wondered what the deal was.

The fire girl spoke now. "That's great Finn! Another human!"

Sora spoke up. "What's the big deal with me being human?"

They looked at him strangely. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Until we found you, I was the last human."

"That's… kind of depressing."

"Yeah."

The Ice King started to wake up, and he was scared by all the people with a history of beating him up. He started to sneak away, but was blocked by a Firaga that Sora sent his way.

"I'm not done with you yet. Why didn't you disappear when I hit you?"

"Why would I disappear?"

Sora began to mutter to himself. "Oh, I see, he's not a heartless, he's just crazy." He looked up at Finn and the others. "Where am I?"

"You're in the land of Ooo," Finn responded. "Where are you from?"

Sora looked downcast, remembering the islands. "Someplace far away."

Marceline noticed that it was a touchy subject, and she quickly changed the subject. "So, should we bring him to PB? Maybe she'll know what to do."

Sora, thinking along the lines of _Well, I don't have anything better to do or any way to get off this world, _decided to go with them.

…

**The Candy Kingdom**

Bubblegum watched as her friends returned with a boy with ash brown hair and sea blue eyes. He looked a bit like Finn concerning build and height. He also had a similar skin color.

"Finn, is this guy human?"

"Yeah. Cool right?"

"Yeah, it is."

Sora looked around the room with wonder. No wonder they called it the Candy Kingdom. In fact, Sora's mouth was full from some cake wall.

"Thish ish delishous!"

They began to talk about where he would stay and how they would recover the stuff from the escape pod.

Then Sora heard a voice he hadn't heard in a while.

_Hey, Sora. Who're these kooks?_

_ Roxas?_

End of Chapter One.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week.**


End file.
